


Gambling

by Chaoskitten



Series: Hospital Nonsense [3]
Category: Scrubs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskitten/pseuds/Chaoskitten
Summary: Jordan wants to sleep with Perry but Perry doesn't want to do that anymore.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: Hospital Nonsense [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Gambling

"I am not sleeping with you again." He grits out

"What, you wanna tell me you found something better?" Jordan scoffs and the sound of her voice grates on Perrys nerves even worse than when they used to tolerate each other for the kids sake.

"So what if I did. You have no claim on me Jordaroo."he aims for uninterested but from the way her eyebrows raise he knows she still heard the slight desperation.

"Oh please, as if you even had time to find someone outside of this hellhole." he knows she is right but that doesn't mean it hurts less to hear her say it. 

"Well good thing then it's someone from the hospital." He prays that she does not call him out on his obvious lie. 

There is a squeak behind them and they both turn around at the same time to be faced with JD. He's holding his chart in front of his face, as if it would spare him from their wrath.  
It's a desperate idea and he knows he will probably go to hell for it but before either JD or Jordan have time to react he's grabbed the younger doctor by his scrub top and crushed their lips together.  
He only means for it to only last long enough for Jordan to get a hint and leave.   
But suddenly JD's lips are pushing back at him and he opens his mouth slightly. Perry did not expect this but he can definitely work with this turn of events.

By the time they separate again Jordan is nowhere to be seen.

Perry turns to face JD again and raises a single eyebrow at him. He must admit that he is surprised that his former intern hasn't ran away yet. Maybe, just maybe...

"Come on Newbie, your shift is done. I'm taking you to lunch." He shouldn't be surprised by the smile breaking out on Newbies face. Well there are worse things than being the recipient of such a radiant smile, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry this is dumb but i love those two so much


End file.
